Danger Lurks In Every Corner
by Evil Sugarysweetness
Summary: I UPPPDDAAATTTEEEEDDDD! I had this chappie done for so long...me so sowwy ;_; It was on my old comp and my mom wouldn't get it for me.(NOTE: If you read the 6th chapter, the disclaimer might not be there. Sorry!!!) R
1. Artifact Discovery

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
--  
Legend:  
'Blah' = Thought  
~*Blah*~ = Flashback  
"Blah" = Speech   
  
~* Danger Lurks In Every Corner ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* "Get up, you puny mortal!" Yami Bakura screamed as he threw Ryou against the wall. "NOW!"   
"Y-yes, master...." Ryou stammered back. 'One day... he'll get it for what he did to me....' he thought as he had his rib broken into about ten pieces. "Weakling...." the Yami replied. 'Okay...that's enough... no more Mister Nice Guy...' "Hm? What was that?" Yami Bakura, said, spying on his Hikari's thoughts. "N-nothing master...." "Liar..." 'Damn! Two ribs in one day? That's it...' *~  
  
That was the last Yami Bakura remembered. There had been a flash of light.... And all went black. Regaining consciousness, he looked around. "What the...?" "So...who's the weakling now?" a dark voice spoke. Angry, Yami Bakura replied, "Come out here! Show yourself!" Foolish of him. Something came out of the ground, wrapped around him, and began to squeeze him. "Stop!" he screamed, squirming to get out. "I don't think so." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yami Bakura screamed as his tormentor pulled him underground.  
  
Ryou sat back, smiling as he watched his Yami scream for help. He had been the person causing this. He gazed down at an artifact. It had somehow just appeared in front of him. After taking it, it had given him powers far beyond his Yami's, allowing him to torture him as he pleased. But somehow... Ryou... wasn't in control. His eyes, instead of their normal brown color, had changed to an evil blood red, and he now looked more like his Yami. The real Ryou slept peacefully in the artifact, only thinking he was in control.  
--  
I know it was short, but please review! Yami B will be OK, and so will Ryou. Dun flame!!! 


	2. Calling Yami and Yugi (Part 1)

Disclaimer: Read 1st chappie  
Note: Thank you for the reviews! You're all so kind.... I feel so loved! *faints, then wakes up realizing they want her ta get on with the chappie*  
--  
Yami Bakura felt himself slowly losing conciseness from the lack of oxygen. He was now completely underground, and there was no air. 'Can't...breathe...' were his only thoughts. He felt the world slowly spinning around him... and everything growing darker and darker....  
  
"Bring him." Ryou commanded the thing that had been holding his Yami. He smirked evilly as the Yami was thrown at his feet. Yami Bakura cringed in pain. "Get up." Ryou said, kicking his Yami. Yami Bakura opened his eyes slightly, and they drooped closed again. "NOW!" Yami Bakura felt a foot hitting his back,   
a sickening crunch, and....Pain. Oh the pain. Yami Bakura's eyes flew open. "Wha.... Who...?" he asked, cringing in pain.   
  
"My identity...is not for you to know...." The shadowy Ryou said, kicking his Yami once more. "You'll find out, anyway." "Shit.... Why the hell do you keep kicking me?" "Because I can." "Nice answer, baka."  
"I know." Yami Bakura cringed. Something wasn't right about this.... HE was getting tortured, not Ryou.... Wait, where the hell WAS Ryou? That figure.... It sounded like Ryou quite a bit.... Could it be him? 'No.... This can't be Ryou...he's kind and this THING is exactly like me...' A saying suddenly popped in his head. 'What goes around, comes around...maybe that's what this is...my punishment...damn...this hurts...I think he broke my backbone....'  
  
"I will be going now." Ryou announced, thus leaving. Yami Bakura was...alone. Suddenly, a faint dial tone broke the silence. 'Oh, this is just what I needed.... A phone. Wait! I COULD use that....' He rolled over, cringing in pain all the way. He looked at the buttons that dial a certain number on their own. "Yugi...here we go...." Hitting the button, he waited for an answer. "Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you?" came Yami's dull voice. "Yami...I need you and Yugi to come over here..." "Yami Bakura? What the hell do you want?" "You'll find out when you get here." "Tell me, NOW." "Fine. Something's wrong with Ryou, and I admit I'm probably the cause, but at any rate, I have about 10 broken bones and I'm lying on the floor in pain." "Right.... I still don't believe you....but I will come anyway." *Click.*  
--  
Review please!!! 


	3. Calling Yami and Yugi (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Read 1st chapter.  
--  
"Come on, Aibou, we're going to Ryou's." Yami called. "Coming! Why are we goin', anyway?" "I'll tell you when we get there." "Okay." The rest of the way was fairly uneventful. "Here we are...." Yami commented, dully. "Yep." Yugi answered as they walked inside. "Oh my god! What happened?" The house was a total wreck, blood stained a lot of things...it was awful. "I'm...in here...." Yami Bakura's voice said. The weak tone only furthermore proved his condition had worsened since the last Yugi and Yami saw him.   
  
Yami and his hikari ran into Ryou's bedroom, only to find worse destruction. Blood soaked the remains of everything, seeing as everything was broken, and in the middle of the wreckage, lay Yami Bakura, who was buried under a pile of newly fallen wood. Quickly taking the wood off, they looked at the heap that was Yami Bakura. His body was gnarled, twisted and all around sickening to look at. His clothes were no longer what you'd call 'clothes', maybe 'shreds'.  
  
"Don't... Touch me...." the Yami said in a dangerous tone. "All we're trying to do is.... Oh Ra, you NEED to see the paramedics. NOW." Yami said. "I brought my cell phone." Yugi noted, handing it to Yami. "Thanks." Yami said as he called the paramedics. "Hello? My friend is very badly hurt, could you come over?" "Where are you?" Yami told them, and hung up. "They'll be here any-oh, here they are...." Yami said as he heard a siren.   
  
The doctors rushed in as Yami Bakura fainted. Placing him on the stretcher carefully, They rushed him to the hospital. Yugi and Yami stayed behind, just to keep guard of the house.  
*In the hospital...*  
Yami Bakura winced as the doctors worked on him. He was NOT enjoying this. Even though he was asleep, pain still rushed through his body. 'Damn.... Make it stop.....'  
*In Ryou's artifact...*  
Ryou opened his eyes slightly, and they drifted closed again, trying to regain control of the body that was once his.....  
--  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: Read 1st chapter. NOTE: Sorry it's been so long! I've had writer's block badly for a while.... Not to mention I had ta reformat and reinstall this..... Also, just ta save time, from this chapter and onward, Yami Bakura will be Bakura and Ryou is well, Ryou. /Blah/ or //Blah// is Yami's and Hikari's mentally speaking to each other.  
  
--  
  
//Ow. OW. Make it stop. NOW. // Bakura thought, still hurting from the pain of the operation. /I'm sorry. We can't do that. / //Wha...? Who...? // /Me? You know who I am. / Bakura's vision cleared. //R-RYOU?! // /No. I'm not Ryou. / //Then who in the name of Ra ARE you? // /As I said, my identity is not for you to know... WHAT THE?! / Ryou screamed, wincing, apparently in a lot of pain. /No...you are NOT coming out! / Ryou screamed, blood spilling out of his body.  
  
The paramedics watched in horror as blood came out of the poor teen's body. "What the hell?" one of them screamed. *Meanwhile...* Yami's normally confident expression had changed to that of a worried one. "Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. "Nothing, Aibou.... Nothing..." Yami answered. "Something IS wrong... just tell me!" "Aibou.. I don't want to worry you.." "Please?" "I..." "Come on...." "Don't know if Ryou's going to survive..."  
  
*In the soul room...* The real Ryou had since fully awakened, and the struggle for control continued. Bakura could only lay there and watch as his Hikari battled for freedom.... In a last effort, the evil Ryou put a spell on the artifact. Silence. Bakura sent his telepathic words into the artifact. //R-Ryou...? // No answer. 'Ryou....'  
  
*In the artifact* Ryou lay unconscious, everything in his world spinning, spinning.... He heard Bakura's words, yet sadly couldn't answer... 'Yami....Please...Help.....' were his final thoughts before falling into a coma....  
  
--  
  
Sorry so short....BUT REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Past Memories...

Disclaimer: Not MIIIIIIIIINE! Although I wish Ryou was ^_^  
  
This chappie is dedicated to all the nice reviewers! THANK YOU!!  
  
NOTE: Okay, I'm gonna answer some reviews.  
  
Yami Mau: Okay ^_^  
  
Fire Tears: He won't, dun worry. This might be a yaoi at the end though *evil grin*  
  
Anonymous Flamer: I *wasn't* making fun of Bakura. If you're referring to Ryou, he's my favorite char. If it's Yami Bakura, well, I could care less, but seeing as my Yami's in love with him..  
  
--  
  
~*Blah*~ - Flashback  
  
--  
  
"So... Feeling helpless yet?" Ryou asked. "How.. How could you.." Bakura answered, still in a state of shock. "Because.." "THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!!" Bakura screamed, tears welling in his eyes. "You actually CARE about your Hikari? That's a surprise, looking at how you treat him." "You don't know ANYTHING." Bakura said, remembering the past owners of the Ring.  
  
~* "Who.. Who are you?" Bakura asked, scared as he was. "I'm your master." The man said. "Wha?" "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, YOU PATHETIC FOOL!" The man screamed, as he stuck a knife into Bakura's back. Tears in his eyes, Bakura looked up. "Why..?" He said softly, just before fainting. "Pathetic." The man said, eyes glowing an evil red.  
  
*10 YEARS LATER.*  
  
The man sat at a merchant's desk in Egypt, eyes still glowing red, an evil grin on his face. Another man came up to him. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a souvenir for my son back at home. Do you have any suggestions?" he said, looking at all the artifacts. "This one's good." The merchant said, pointing to the Millenium Ring. "How much is it?" "Since you're the first person to ever come here, I'll give it to you for free." "Thank you!"  
  
"Here Ryou, this is something I got for you. I believe that it was meant for you." Ryou's father said, handing Ryou a brown box. "Thank you!" Ryou said, opening it, which revealed the Millenium Ring. "Thank you a thousand times!"  
  
That night, Bakura awoke. He came out of the Millenium Ring and looked around. Where was he? "Who.. Are you..?" Ryou asked, frightened. "Who are YOU?" Bakura answered. "My name is Ryou.." "Bakura." ".." Bakura was scared. Was he going to get tortured by this new owner? "Where am I?" Bakura asked. "In my room.." "I *MEANT* what town, you idiot!" Bakura said, kicking Ryou.  
  
That was the start of the abuse...*~  
  
"I *do* know, Bakura. Seeing as I inhabit Ryou's pathetic body, I *know* your memories.." "Let my Hikari go... I'm warning you." "Do anything to me... And say goodbye to your Hikari."  
  
--  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAH! 9 more reviews SHOULD inspire me to write the next chapter. SO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! 


	6. Confessions and Eternal Sleep

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
"..."Bakura was shocked. 'Ryou' smirked. "I suppose it would shock you to learn how RYOU felt about you..." "W-what.do you mean.?" "He loved you, you bastard! LOVED YOU!" "N-no..how.. could he.love ME?!" "Because he thought that maybe, just maybe, you were abused and that's where your abusive side came from. As he became surer of that thought, he began to pity you. That pity turned into love." Bakura gasped. His innocent, abused hikari PITIED HIM?!?! "Hn." 'Ryou' smirked once more. "He loved you. And you let this happen. What an idiot!!" Bakura felt immensely guilty. He blinked back tears, letting only one fall. 'Ryou' winced. "No.how.could he.have..awakened...?!" Bakura gasped as a second figure split from what used to be his aibou's body.  
  
The figure collapsed., landing in Bakura's arms. "Aibou..." Demon Ryou growled. With a last effort, he mumbled something. The real Ryou's body was enveloped in dark energy. When the energy vanished, Demon Ryou was gone. Bakura looked at Ryou. Ryou smiled weakly. "Yami.." "Aibou..is what he said..true.?" "Yes." ".." was the response. Ryou's smile faded and his eyes dimmed. "I knew I wouldn't be accepted.." "No, I accept you. I just can't find the words to say." Ryou's eyes brightened. "Y- you....accept..me?" "Yes..."  
  
Ryou smiled again. "Yami?" "Yes, aibou?" "I want you to tell me the truth...if you love me, why did you abuse me?" "I...don't know. Maybe it was because I was afraid of you. Maybe it was because I was afraid of the future. But it was probably because I was afraid of falling in love, afraid of becoming weak and being abused. So I had to prove to myself that I was strong.." Ryou winced suddenly. "Yami.....it's my time....to go...." "No!" "I....I'm so sorry......" "What do you have to be sorry for?! I'M the one who should be sorry!!!" "I'm sorry.....for being so weak." "You aren't weak, Ryou...." Right after Bakura said this, Ryou passed out. Bakura cried. He didn't care if it made him seem weak. He was the weak one, not Ryou....him.... "Don't cry," a female voice said. Bakura turned, only to see a beautiful phoenix. He gasped. The phoenix said only this: "Look at yourself. You are not in the Shadow Realm. The boy will not die. He is only asleep. If you can prove to the gods that you love him, he will wake up." With that, the bird burst into flames. 


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: Not miiinnneee. BUT D. AND A. RYOU ARE! NO STEALING!  
  
--  
  
Ryou woke up. He was it what looked like a very warped version of Domino City. Mist began to cover everything. He was scared. 'Where am I?' he thought. He walked a few steps forward, only to find that the road around him was crumbling. Soon, he stood on a stone pathway, and with one wrong step he could fall into abyss. He heard whimpering coming from somewhere. He walked down the pathway. The closer he came to the end, the louder the whimpering was. He finally came to the end. Suddenly, a scream was heard instead of whimpering. Ryou heard it coming from an alleyway and ran down it. Near the end, a boy that looked exactly like him was being abused.....by a boy that looked like Bakura. "Leave him alone!!" Ryou shouted, remembering how awful it was when Bakura had done that to him.  
  
The boy that looked like Bakura looked up from what he was doing. His bloodred eyes widened. "Ryou...." The boy backed away from the boy who looked like Ryou. He glanced at Ryou one last time, and vanished. Ryou ran over to his replica. The boy was crying. "Who are you?" Ryou asked. The boy looked up. "I'm you....or at least what you've been too afraid to show...." "You mean....you're what I've been keeping bottled up inside?" "Yes. Some people call me Angel Ryou." "Angel Ryou..?" "Yes.....or just A. Ryou." "A. Ryou........who was...?" "Oh, the boy who was......you know...?" "Yeah.." "That's Demon Ryou, or what your yami has kept inside. Hatred, sadness, the like." "Does he hate you?" "Yes....he says I'm too weak to be loved. He loves you, even though before, when he took over your body, he didn't act like it..."  
  
"He was the...?!" "Yes. He did all of that stuff to you because he was too blinded by hatred for your yami." "He hates...?" "Yes." "Oh.......I guess I should stop asking questions now." "No....it's okay....nobody ever talks to me....." A. Ryou lowered his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'll stay here."  
  
*With Bakura.....*  
  
Bakura cried softly to himself. "Ryou....aibou...." He whispered. "Stop. You'll get nowhere by crying," a voice said. Bakura turned. "You...! The one who did this!"  
  
--  
  
How should Bakura save Ryou? Please tell me in a review! 


End file.
